Love of Strangers
by KediRox
Summary: The little mermaid....twilight style, i promise it's better than it sounds....ExB!
1. Chapter 1

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I looked up at the big clam that I call a mirror, and looked at my reflection. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. My dad is the king of the sea, King Swan. Surprisingly enough, I have no sisters, just one brother. Even though he's the heir to the throne, he never acts like that around me, but we're closer than you can imagine.

I sighed knowing my sixteenth birthday was on the rise. Father had warned me that I will have a fiancé by then. As for what I look like, I have long dark brown hair reaching my lower back, I'm as pale as a mermaid can get and my eyes are brown, nothing special, especially for being a princess. My tail is a dark green shade, and my top (**a/n: idk what to call it, clam bra, w.e**) is blue.

"No matter how much you stare at the mirror, you won't turn human, "I turned around to see Emmett, my brother, at the door way. He was right; all I've ever wanted in life was to be human.

"Come on," He pulled at my arm and swam outside our castle. "Race ya," Em grinned, I smirked in return, and he's never won against me. We both took off, swimming as fast as our tails will let us. Em and I both had the same tail, green and fast.

"I win!" I yelled, Emmett chuckled, but then his expression changed. His face turned stone mad, he swam upward, towards the surface.

"Em?" I asked, I came up next to him and stuck my head out of the water, both of us looking at a horrifying sight.

* * *

A/N: yes it's based on the little mermaid...well the mermaid part, but don't make fun i promise it'll turn out better than expected. in the third paragraph when emmett is at the door, it might say urn or it might say run, but whichever one it's really supposed to say turn. i just don't know why i can't fix it for some reason.

sorry that the chapter is so short...REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own the little mermaid or twilight

* * *

Edward P.O.V

I was sailing out to sea, trying to calm myself, I've been angry for so long, that my sister, Alice, suggested we go out to sea.

"Cheer up Edward!" Alice yelled. I sighed, looking out over the rail, and the water sailing by.

"For my sake," Jasper mumbled, Jasper was Alice's husband. I looked down at the water and saw something green that quickly disappeared. I leaned over the rail and tried to fin it again, thinking it was some sea plant. But when I looked harder, I saw two big beautiful brown eyes looking directly at me and saw the face of a goddess appear. She had long brown hair and beautiful pale skin. Her heart shaped face was tilted to the side in confusion, as her eyes caught hold of mine. I felt as if though I was in heaven.

Even though she was underwater, she was amazing. Wait – underwater? I looked down again and saw a fuzz of brown disappear.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, coming up next to me, looking at the water.

"It's nothing," I mumbled "I thought there was something there," I walked away from the rail, and farther away of that mysterious beauty.

Bella P.O.V

"Bells!" Emmett yelled "Bella!"

"Hm" I hummed smiling.

"Will you snap out of it," Em grabbed both of my bare shoulder and shook me.

"What was he?" I asked mesmerized. Emmett grabbed my hand and swam away towards home, dragging me behind him. Emmett put me in my room and ordered me not to tell a soul, he left shortly after.

I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes…they were gold…a color I've never seen before as an eye color. Tonight I'm going to find him.

* * *

A/N: i told you i'd update soon! well here's chapter 2, and again i'm sorry the chapters are so short, i'm just trying to leave off with a cliffhanger all the time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Later that night…

The waters had darkened, and all sea creatures set off to their shelters, all but one. I waited until I heard my father's deep snoring until I got up from my bed, and swam out my window.

I swam back to where Emmett and I were this morning, coming up above water. I looked around for signs of the boat and remembered it was heading west, right towards the small city of Forks. I smiled and dipped my head back underwater, swimming as fast as possible towards Forks.

I came up again when I was close to shore and saw the boat tied to the dock.

"What are you doing?" someone hissed. I turned around in shock and yelped, being pulled back underwater.

"What are you doing?"

"Em why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard you tail slap against the window when you snuck out," he replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Curse my tail.

"Well I'm leaving," I replied while swimming back up to surface.

"Bells!" Emmett came up next to me. I swam towards a boulder in the water and climbed on top, Emmett following.

"You aren't going anywhere without me," I looked down at where he was and smiled. "Thanks Em," he smiled at me and turned his attention back to the dock.

"What are you planning on doing?" he whispered. I looked up at the moon and then back at him smirking.

"No way," Emmett mumbled.

"Why not,"

"For one we've never tried it before, and two I'm pretty sure any human would be bound to notice if all of a sudden your legs turn into a tail,"

"Well we are trying it out now," I replied, diving back underwater. "As for the tail thing, I'm not too sure the people we saw on that boat today were human, so maybe they won't notice, and if they are human it's not like we'd turn into merpeople right in front of them, we just have to stay away from water,"

"How long are you going to be out there?" Em asked.

"I'll try to stay out just until sunrise, you know how temperamental dad can get when we're late,"

"Yea especially if your late when you weren't supposed to go anywhere!"

"Your concern is dully noted,"

"Fine but I'm coming with you," Em said from beside me. I nodded and slowed down to a steady pace, careful not to get too close to shore. When we both got to very shallow waters, we took off our necklaces. Both had a broken piece of dad's pitch fork on them. Dad has powers and he usually concentrates them to his pitch fork. The pieces fell off a while back, ever since we were kids, and dad decided to give them to us. I've never taken it off ever since I could remember.

I went up first; I came up above water, exposing my head and torso. Holding the necklace in my hand, I glided it over the water's surface. A bright glow cleared the water, shining brightly than any star in the sky.

After the glow cleared, I stood up. Yes, stood! I had legs! I looked down and saw I had a dark navy skirt on, ending at my mid thigh. The skirt was torn in many different places and looked much worn down. My top was the same color and texture as the skirt and hung loose, exposing my bare stomach. My hair stayed the same, cascading down my back.

Emmett walked up next to me, his top was the exact same as mine, only much longer and worn down, reaching his waist. He seemed to have something I recall called pants on **(A/N: remember they're mermaids and have tails not legs so they don't wear pants). **They were again the same color as mine and were loose and very worn down. I pulled my necklace back over my head and safely on my neck.

"So what now?" Emmett asked, shaking his wet curly hair, walking out of the water and on to the shore.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled looking around, I was quite hesitant to walk on land, for one I've never walked and two I don't know what might be lurking these grounds. I saw something bright coming towards us and noticed the light getting brighter.

"Hide," I hissed. Emmett was running up behind some boulder nearby while I followed. Of course I had to trip and lied on the sand.

"Are you alright?" I heard an angelic voice ask. I was sprawled on the ground when I felt something cold and hard grab my arm.

"Miss?" I turned my head and found myself looking into those golden eyes again.

* * *

A/N: ahaha!! i love leaving off with a cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

Those brown eyes, the same I saw this morning. She shifted away from me a few feet, with a look of fright on her face.

"I won't hurt you," I whispered. She looked at me with those fearful brown eyes, almost pleading. I got down on my knees and set down my lantern firmly in the moist sand. I reached my hand out and offered her my hand. She leaned away again for a moment and then reached her hand out. Right before her hand touched mine; she hesitated again, but then settled her hand in mine. Her hand was so warm that I never wanted to let it go, the contrast between her warm skin and my cold body was surreal.

This mysterious beauty was still a few feet away from me, I scooted closer hoping not to scare her off. She seemed scared when I got closer, but soon relaxed.

"What's your name," I asked kindly, sitting on the sand next to her.

"B-Bella," she stuttered, saying her name slowly.

"I'm Edward," I smiled. We were both looking out at the horizon, watching the moon high up in the sky.

"What are you doing here alone?" I asked. She seemed to have been thinking of an answer.

"I just…came out here for a walk," She replied. I some how sensed she was lying but let the subject drop. I stood up and lifted her hand with me, causing her to stand as well. She wasn't so graceful on her feet and fell forward, right to my chest. Our entwined hands broke apart, both her hands on my chest to keep her balance, my hand on her hips.

"Are you alright?" I asked. A blush crept onto her cheeks, her hair fell lightly over the sides of her heart shaped face, but one strand seemed to have misplaced itself. I took my right hand off her hip and brushed the loose strand behind her ear. Her blush darkened when I put my hand away, she finally looked me in the eye, her brown eyes curious. I smiled my crooked smile and she smiled back.

"Um…yeah," she whispered. "I'm just a little clumsy that's all,"

"Don't worry," I said "I won't let you fall,"

Bella P.O.V

I smiled at him; he was so caring that it touched my heart. He chuckled, apparently seeing the new blush on my cheeks. My heart skipped a beat when he tried catching my eye; he kept moving his face to different direction. I finally looked down at the sand but saw everything lighter. I looked up at the sky and saw the sky a light grey. I let go of Edward and ran to the water's edge, stopping just before touching the waves.

"Oh no," I mumbled. Right before my eyes was a horrible sight, the sunrise.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHA! i feel so evil. REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own avatar or the little mermaid.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"What's wrong?" Edward walked up next to me and settled his hand at the small of my back.

"I have to get home," I was about to run the other direction when I felt Edward hold my hand and pull me back to him.

"When can I see you again?" he asked the sadness clearly in his voice. I thought for a minute, how was I going to get away from home?

"I can't," I whispered. I began walking backwards, feeling a wetness stinging my eyes "I'm sorry," I put my head down and turned around, running as far away as my legs could carry me.

Edward P.O.V

I watched her run, I so badly wanted to go after her, but I knew I couldn't. I've spent so long by myself that I didn't want to give her up. I was fighting a war within myself, of whether to follow her or go on living the way I have for so many years.

"Why are you out here?" I turned around slowly to see my sister, her eyes no longer that caramel color they were, but a healthy gold.

"I wanted to get some fresh air," I began "It's nothing Alice," I bent down and picked up my lantern. I turned around and walked around Alice, I had to get home. The inner war within me was getting to me and I couldn't think straight.

When I turned around, I saw a hint of Alice's spiky black hair disappear from the shore and off somewhere else. I looked at where Bella disappeared to and saw the mist of the waves climb up into the air. The sun's rays were barely shining through the dense clouds, glistening on the clear blue water, I knew it. She doesn't exist; everything I've experienced for the last day has only been a dream. Her long brown hair, beautifully heart shaped face, deep brown eyes, and such pale skin. She's a modern day goddess, a never existing creature. My Bella doesn't exist.

I turned back around and continued walking home. The lantern was at my side, swinging back and forth with every one of my movements. I just know that the fire will never give me any warmth. A cold breeze blew by and I noticed the flame about to blow out, but it never did. As that happened I sensed that it was a sign.

I was going to look for her, no matter what it takes, even if it'll be the true end of me. A flame was now alive within me, and no wind will ever blow it out.

Bella P.O.V

I ran the entire length of the beach. I fell a few times but made sure to get back up. I fell one last time and didn't get up; I just lied there, sprawled on the sand, my legs too tired from running. I felt a strong hand pull me up.

"Come on," Emmett whispered, I stumbled when I got up. Em dove in the water before me, but I stopped. I looked back at where I ran from and couldn't see Edward anymore. I shifted my gaze down in disappointment.

"Let's go!" Em hissed his head now above water, I dove in, and completely unaware of the set of curious eyes watching me.

* * *

A/N: i think this is my best chapter to date...so who do you think the curious eyes are??

I'd like to give a special thanks to my best friend Josephine for helping me edit this...i have the worst grammar...ever

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid.

**

* * *

**

Bella P.O.V

Emmett and I swam home fast, knowing dad would wake up and expect us there. We swam in silence; I had to admit it felt good to have my tail back.

When I swim I can feel the racing water create a ribbon against my skin, the current blowing in my hair and caressing my face. I could see the castle off in the distance, darkness still surrounding it; the sun has yet to rise. When we reached the window to my room, I made sure to grab my tail, hoping it won't slap against the window again. I heard Emmett chuckle quietly, swimming in my room behind me. I sat on my bed and fell backwards, my soft sheets pressing against my back.

"So how are you going to see him again?" Emmett whispered. He lied down next to me and put his hands behind his head.

"He doesn't exist," I whispered, mostly to myself.

"You're going to have to find some way to see him," Emmett said in a hushed tone, "Don't forget you're getting engaged in a few weeks," Em surprised me, he was normally very over protective of me and hated when all the other mermen were even glancing my way. I thought it was just a coincidence so I let it drop.

"I know," I sighed "But I highly doubt he'll remember me after today,"

"Alright fine," Em mumbled. He got up and swam to my door. "All I'm saying is, I watched you the entire time you were with him, and just the way he looks at you says it all,"

I sat up and slowly swam to Em; I put my hand over his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"You've never sounded so…" I was trying to find the right word "mature" I finished. Emmett's booming laughter shook my room and probably the entire building. He pulled me into a tight bear hug that knocked the breath out of me, like it did every time he does that.

"I just want you to be happy," Em mumbled letting me go. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "Thanks Em," I whispered. When I let him go, he turned around to get out of my room, but stopped for a second.

"Just make sure I don't catch you playing tonsil hockey with him," Em said. If I could blush, I would be as red as a lobster. **(A/N: they can't blush underwater). **He laughed loudly and got out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Later that day….

I swam throughout the palace, thinking of a way to get back to shore. I knew dad would be furious if I ran away so that was out of the question. I somehow need to get out of the water; dad's storms wouldn't have any affect if he can't sense me in the water. If dad gets mad, he has the power to create hurricanes and dangerous thunderstorms, so I pretty much can't have that happen. The only way to do that is to get out of the water, if I'm out his powers won't work. I was reaching the throne room on my very familiar "tour" of the palace, still no idea on how to get away in my mind. I stayed in front of the door for an hour, unable to…wait…Jacob! That's it!

* * *

A/N: i'm so scared of what you guys will think ...but oh well, i'm begining to write chapter 7 but right now i'm going to try and do my other fanfiction and this one so please bare with me. but i promise to try and have chp7 on here by the end of tomorrow

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid

* * *

Chapter 7

I finally opened the door to the throne room, swimming inside to my dad. He was talking to a servant when I reached him.

"Hello father," I bowed my head, the servant bowed deeply and swan away. When the door to the room closed, dad turned to me.

"Hello,"

"So dad, I was wondering if you'll let me go stay with the Black's for a few weeks," I said sweetly.

"That's my girl," my dad smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders "I knew I wouldn't have to force you into that marriage,"

"Yeah…wait what?!" I shrieked.

"Your engagement to Jacob," my dad said calmly. Okay, okay think Bella think. I decided to play along.

"Y-yeah," I mumbled. "I couldn't wait," I falsely smiled.

"You might want to leave before twilight," my dad hugged me and left. I stood in the same spot I was in, completely dumbfounded. I swam to my room quickly, trying to think of anything I might need. It took me the entire day to come up with my plan on how to find Edward again.

Emmett came in my room and wished me good luck, him being the only one to know of my plan. He told me he'd come check up on me every now and then. I bid my father goodbye and left home. I swam towards the Blacks home, but when I turned my head to look back at the castle it was gone. I had swum far enough to be right in between the Black's and home. I turned to the side and swam towards Forks; I was going to find Edward again, even if he doesn't exist. I pent most of the night swimming at a steady pace, but when I felt the current getting stronger, I started to pick it up. After a short while I began to notice the current wasn't warring down, I knew this was my father's doing. He must have somehow found out that I went off course. I picked up speed and continued on, hoping the weather wasn't going to get worse. Of course with my luck it got to be horrid.

I had to rest, if not I would waste all my energy and never make it to shore. My mistake was made when I stopped swimming and just floated in the water. The waves took their chance and gave no mercy; I was swept away by the current, flowing in the complete opposite direction of my target. The waves carried me closer and closer to some reefs, I managed to avoid the first few but after some others I was beginning to see black as I fell into unconsciousness.

XXX

I woke up feeling sea sick, which wasn't exactly possible, especially when you're a sea creature. I was expecting to feel the warm ocean water around me, but instead I felt soft quilts. My eyes slowly blinked open and were greeted by the suns strong rays. I brought my hand up to wipe my face but noticed my hand was dry. My body shot up in a sitting position and soaked in my surroundings (**A/N: no pun intended**). I was in a large bed covered in many varieties of quilts; the room was a light brown color with a chair in the corner, a large bookshelf, a closet, and a window with a view of the ocean. I was beginning to wonder where I was but when I felt my _legs_ move under the blankets I knew.

I reached my hand down to the blankets and pulled them back, revealing my legs, I was wearing the same rags I wore last time I was on land.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," I turned my head to the door and saw a small pixie like person there, a large smile on her face.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. The mysterious girl walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the side farthest away from me.

"I'm Alice," she introduced. Her black hair was down, and she wore a green dress, nothing elegant but nothing peasant like. What really stuck out was the color of here eyes…gold…the same as…his.

"I'm Bella," I replied, still quite shocked. Alice got up from the bed and helped me up, pulling me to my feet. She looked me over once and grunted.

"We have to get you out of those rags," she mumbled. She left me standing while she glided over to the closet, almost too fast for me to notice. She pulled out a dark blue dress that seemed quite small.

"That's a lovely necklace you have on," she admired. I looked down at my necklace and held it in my hands. "Is that what helped you get your legs?"

I gasped, did she know? She noticed my gasp and walked over to me.

"It's alright," she reassured. "Your secret's safe with me,"

"How did you know?" I asked, taking the dress from her hands.

"I saw you jump in the water that night,"

"Oh," she turned around to let me dress, when I had the dress on she helped me lace up the strings on the back.

"I found you on the shore early dawn this morning," she began, still tugging at the strings. "What happened?"

"I ran away," I whispered just enough for her to hear. "I was escaping an arranged marriage,"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said caringly. I gave her a weak smile before she jumped up.

"Oh! You still need to meet the rest of my family!" she danced out the door leaving me alone for a moment. I turned to look out the window to see the ocean calm and serene. I let out a sigh of relief, as long as I'm out of the water, dad won't start up a fuss again.

"You guys, this is Bella, Bella this is my family," I turned around and caught the gaze of a pair of shocked golden eyes.

* * *

A/N: this is the longest chapter out of them ALL...phew that took a while

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! i base your review on whether or not to continue on with the story.


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid.

* * *

Chapter 8

I stood there, my feet planted on the wooden floor. Was I dreaming? Is this all real?

"Bella?" I snapped out of my gaze to look at Alice. I walked over to her to stand in front of her family.

"Hello sweetheart I'm Esme," a very beautiful woman spoke. Her brown curly hair was pinned up loosely; she wore a light pink dress that went well with her pale skin. She reached out and hugged me, I couldn't help but hug her back, and she was so much of a mother figure. When we broke apart she turned back to her family.

"This is my husband Carlisle," she addressed a blonde haired man that had a kind smile on his face.

"This is Jasper," Esme continued. "Alice's husband," Jasper let his pale hand out to me as I shook it lightly; when I did I felt a wave of calmness overwhelm me. I noticed the whole family had gold eyes. Alice stepped in to introduce the last member.

"And this is Edward," Alice smiled "Our sister is living in Paris," Edward set his hand out as I took it, feeling his cold touch once again.

"Nice to meet you," he said, acting as if we've never met.

"Likewise," I caught him out of the corner of my eye winking at me.

"Well now that everyone has met Bella, get out, I need to get her washed up," Alice declared. Everyone headed out of the room except Edward.

"Bella?" I turned my head to him "I could use my hand back," I looked down to see our hands still entwined. I dropped his hand quickly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning away. I saw Alice walk into the washroom and felt a cold hand on my arm.

"What happened?" Edward asked. I turned to face him and saw millions of question swarming in his eyes.

"What happened the other day," Edward began "Was it real?" his eyes caught mine.

"I-I think so," I stuttered. He looked down at the ground as if trying to remember that day. When he looked back up he had a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"It's nice to see you again,"

"It's only been a day," I giggled.

"A day far too long," I looked into his eyes and saw compassion, and something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella your bath is ready!" Alice's voice sang. I tore my gaze away from Edward and turned to where Alice's voice came from.

"Coming," I replied back, "I'll see you later,"

"Do you promise not to run away again?" he asked with a grin, amusement in his voice.

"I promise," I smiled. I turned around and headed towards the wash room.

XXX

I was sitting in the tub, my hair pinned up high above my head and my tail falling out the other end of the tub.

"So how is living underwater?" Alice asked. She was sitting on the tubs edge near my tail, bubbles covered my body so no worried there **(A/N: she does have her top on, clam bra, on but still).**

"It's okay, but sometimes it gets boring," I replied, playing with my necklace.

"Who are you engaged to that you're so against it?" Alice asked she seemed to have so many questions.

"He's been my friend since I could remember, we're practically brother and sister," Alice stayed quiet after that. I had a question itching at the back of my throat, I just have to ask.

"Are you human?" I mumbled. Alice seemed to catch that and looked at me.

"No," she whispered shaking her head. I nodded slowly in response, soaking her answer in.

"What are you th—,"

"Alice," my question was stopped when a velvety voice came from the other side of the door. Both Alice and I gasped; who ever is behind that door cannot see me like this!

* * *

A/N: and once again another cliffy...i don't know if i'm going to end this story...i might give up on it...it all depends on the reviews and the response i get from the readers. cause right now all i see is this story half way done and i highly doubt i'll finish it.

REVIEW PLEASE!! i'm begging here


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward P.O.V

"Alice," I said again, I stood outside the washroom waiting for an answer. I heard a splash coming from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I heard a faint voice; I opened the door to a different sight than expected. Bella was in the tub with her legs hanging out the other end, bubbles covering her body.

"I um, uh I'm looking for um Alice," I stuttered, trying to look away from the sight of her, if I look at her once she might end up being dinner, in more ways than one **(A/N: teehee naughty Eddy lol).**

"She's not in here,"

"O-okay," I normally never stuttered, but with a sight like that I can't help it. I turned around and closed the door behind me, making my way out far too fast than a normal human would.

Bella P.O.V

When the door finally closed, Alice came up from the water gasping for air. She was disguising her legs as mine. Her head had a huge stack of bubbles on it, the sight made me giggle. We both looked at each other through our giggle fits and finally fell into a laughter hysteric.

After we both got out and dried off, my legs appeared, due to my dry skin. Alice gave me another blue dress to wear while she settled for a red one. She was dressed and ready but my hair was still a mess. Alice gave me a hair brush; I sat in front of a large mirror and brushed my hair out, my hair falling into clean curls afterward. Alice was fixing her hair as well, but stopped once I spoke.

"You never told me what you were," Alice looked at me with a serious look on her face.

"Vampires," she whispered, I can't really say I'm surprised. That clicked in my head, why should they be any different, just because they're 'considered' different 'species'?

"Are you okay?" I must have had a weird look on my face while I was thinking.

"Yeah," I replied, I looked at Alice to see her slightly frightened and concerned. "It's alright," I began "It doesn't matter what you are, to me you're still Alice, and that's never going to change,"

Alice looked at me in amazement, I smiled in return. Before I knew it Alice had stood me up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," she murmured, I returned the hug, so maybe this is what it felt like to have a sister. Oh wait, Emmett!

"Hey Alice," I began, slightly unsure.

"You want to go see your brother." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I was confused. We broke apart, me looking at her in confusion.

"How did you?"

"Some of us have powers," Alice began "Carlisle thinks it might have something to do with our human lives but he doesn't know yet, all I know is that I can see the future, I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to ask me,"

"Oh," my mouth was agape, I was so confused, and yet I slightly understood it. Mythical creatures are now my new forte. "Can I?" I asked finally, referring to my brother.

"Sure," Alice smiled. "Just be back before sundown," I thanked her and found my way around the house to get to the front door. Once I opened the door I felt the salty scent of the ocean water hit me clear in the face. I closed the door behind me and made my way slowly down to the shore, enjoying every moment of being around my home. The sun was still high above in the sky, but clouds made their way over to cover it, but just barely to still have the sun's rays glisten on the water's surface. When I reached the sand, I took my first step on the beach, purposely forgetting my shoes at the Cullen's. I walked all the way to the water line but stopped shortly before touching the water.

"Bells!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked at the horizon to see Emmett's head and shoulders above water swimming his way to me.

"Em!" I yelled happily, I never realized how much I missed my brother until this moment. He swam close enough for us to speak in hushed tones.

"How did dad find out? I asked.

"Well about five minutes after you left Jacob and Billy **(A/N: Jacob's dad, same as the book, just making sure you knew)** came in wanting to see you,"

"Fantastic," I mumbled sarcastically.

"You're going to have to come home before your birthday,"

"But that's less than 3 days away!" I hissed.

"I know, I know it's just – wait someone's coming," Em disappeared from the surface of the water; I watched his shadow swim away to the depths of the sea. I turned around to see Edward slowly walking towards me.

"Alice told me I'd find you here," he grinned, now standing merely 4 feet away from me. I noticed his skin seemed…brighter…somehow, it seemed to sparkle a little, I decided to let it go. It was probably my eyes playing tricks on me. What was certain was that his bronze hair blew in the cool wind, messing it up even more.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just enjoying the view," I smiled looking back at the horizon.

"Me too," he mumbled. I turned back to him to see him looking at me instead of the horizon…odd. When he caught me looking at him he looked down at the sand, looking like he was deep in thought. A few minutes flew by and I was beginning to get worried.

"Are you al—"

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he interrupted me.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAH!! cough cough gag weez dies... X.x ...HAHA!! and once again a cliffy, i have to admit i think this one might be the best cliffy i've put on here...lol

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I MIGHT GIVE UP!! I FEEL A WRITER'S BLOCK ON THE HORIZON!! REVIEWS MIGHT SAVE ME!!


	10. Chapter 10

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bella P.O.V

I was slightly caught off guard, but in a good way. I looked up into his eyes and saw so much geniality.

"Depends where we're going," I replied, at this he smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. Wait…loved?

"That's a surprise," he smiled.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled. Edward chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Well you'll like this one," his gaze caught mine and I felt so dazzled. His hand reached over to grab mine, lacings his fingers with mine, this felt so right. I looked down at the sand and noticed the tide slowly inching closer to my feet, I scattered away.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

"Um, the sand is just warm that's all," I lied but smiled none the less, but that left my face as I saw the mischievous grin appearing on Edward's face. I started backing away a little but his hand pulled me back to him, allowing me to fall directly into his chest.

"What are you—AH!"

Edward P.O.V.

I placed my hand behind Bella's knees and detached my hand from hers, smoothly picking her up bridal, she seemed slightly shocked. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck, her eyes looking up at mine with slight fear.

"We can't have your feet burning now can we?" I grinned down at her after I saw that small smile creep on her face. Having her in my arms felt so right, I never wanted this moment to end, so I purposely walked ever so slowly on the way back home. She felt so light in my arms, almost like a feather, but a feather that was sent down by the angels in heaven. Her arms around my neck tightened with every step I took, her warmth was enveloping my cold body, a feeling I have never felt before. It seemed as if my dead heart was being brought back to life after its long death.

Time was against me as we arrived far too fast back to the front door, but I refused to stop there. I had Bella open the door and made my way throughout the house, the place was empty…hmm the family must be out. I carried her around the house finally arriving in her room.

"You can let me go now," I looked down at Bella when she spoke. I sadly obliged and set her feet on the ground but didn't let her go quite yet. She looked around the room, purposely trying to escape my gaze. My arms were settled around her waist and her arms were around my neck securely, leaving the warmth for me to enjoy. **(A/N: FLUFF ALERT!!) **Bella finally looked up at me and our gazes entwined. It seemed like no one other than us existed, her eyes were a deep pool of brown, drowning me in their warmth and comfort.

Her hands began playing with the hairs closest to my neck **(A/N: I don't know what to call them O.o) **I removed one of my arms from her neck and cupped her jaw with my hand.

She looked at me with a look of such compassion, that I was confused if that look was actually for me. My thumb caressed her check, a small smile spread over my face. She tilted her head to the side slightly, the un-needed breath caught in my throat.

"It's you," I breathed, she looked at me in confusion. It's her, the creature from the water, the mysterious goddess, it's her!

* * *

A/N: i know it took me so long to post this, but i was planning on this chapter to be the last but i never got the chance to write it...no worries there's more chapters to come

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i'm literally on the verge of giving up on this story...the writer's block is taking over!


	11. Chapter 11

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Edward P.O.V

"We're home!" Bella looked away and dropped her arms from my neck; we could hear the other's voices in the living room. Both my arms dropped from her body but not entirely, I let my hand trail down to the small of her back.

"Hey," Alice popped her head into the room "Where have you been?"

"The beach," I smiled. Alice eyed me in suspicion, knowing well that my skin and sunlight do not mix.

"It was a little muggy but it was still a good day," Bella cut in. Alice smiled and walked over to her, whispering something in her ear. With my good hearing I heard her say 'your dinner will be ready in a few minutes'. At his Bella nodded as Alice walked out of the room.

"Um, I should go help her," Bella mumbled. She stepped away from me and walked out the door. For one, how could she assume I heard what she had said, two, why did she not scatter away when she felt my cold touch? All these questions were swarming in my head, I couldn't think of a strait answer to them.

I walked over to the window in her room and watching the sun slowly set, even when it was behind the clouds, thhe sun never gave up and wouldn't let the clouds put it down; this somehow reminds me of me. I will not give up, I won't let this curse pull me away from anything I love most, especially not the brunette in the next room.

Bella P.O.V

Every time Edward even set a hand on me, a shiver ran up my spine. To look into his eyes like I did seemed like a fairytale. Having his cold arm around my waist and the other hand holding my jaw was all it took for me to fall completely head over heels for this guy. I know it's so sudden but it's the way I truly feel.

I had Alice ask Edward to postpone our date for another night, and another night. I used all this spare time to sit and think in my room, I always wonder how my father will take this, how Jacob will take this; Emmett wasn't a problem because he'll be happy for me no matter what. I knew I had to go back home soon, but I truly hated knowing that. If I could spend my days here on land, with the Cullen's then all my problems are solved.

The Cullen's have been nothing but help to me, Esme is the sweetest woman on Earth. I've learned while visiting land that she is the 'mother' of the house and Carlisle is the 'father' of the house. Alice took the time to tell me every single one of their turning stories. I loved hearing about each one because one's past should always stay in one's memory. I also got a chance to learn and understand all of their powers. Jasper can manipulate emotions, which came in handy at times, and Edward can read minds. I kept asking Alice if she was lying to me when she said that Edward can't read my mind, but she was dead serious. I took that as a good thing.

I was sitting on the chair near the window, staring out at the ocean. The day was very early, the sun has not yet risen but I was still awake. Knowing that I'll dread this day, because to day was my –

"Happy Birthday Bella!" yeah that. Alice ran into my room at not so much of a human speed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," I smiled, Alice letting go of the vice grip she had on me.

"Well I just talked to Edward," Alice began, I turned my head and lifted a brow, I look of 'I don't believe you', Alice saw it and confessed.

"Ok so maybe I had a vision" I smiled

"Edward wants to take you on that date tonight," Alice continued. My face fell at this, I don't even know why I had agreed, and I knew this was all going to end tomorrow at dawn. I had to get back home and there was no easy way of saying goodbye.

"I don't think he feels the same way," I whispered, and of course with her inhuman hearing Alice responded.

"I might not be a doctor or a mind reader but my husband senses emotions, and let me tell you, he tells me every day that every time Edward is around, the only thing he feels is love" I stared up at Alice for a moment, thinking about what to do.

"I have to leave tonight," I murmured. This is the first time I've ever told any of the Cullen's this. None of them knew because I didn't want it to be a big fuss over me leaving and jumping into an arranged marriage. I looked up at Alice and saw her eyes glazed over and looking out into space. She snapped back out of it and turned to me.

"I know," Oh great, she must have had a vision over it just now. "In that case we have to make this night unforgettable" Alice ran to my closet and pulled out a beautiful navy dress. The skirt itself has a few layers, just like any other dress, but the layers were all different shades of blue. The top of the dress was the same as all my other ones, but this one just seemed more beautiful that the others. Alice walked over to me with the dress in hand and smiled wildly.

"We need to make this night a night you'll never forget" I smiled at her weakly and walked over to the washroom, stripping and getting into the dress.

Alice spent only a little time on me, she brushed my hair out and pulled half of it back, tying it with a thick navy blue ribbon **(A/N: now it sounds like the little mermaid :D) **I had no make up, leaving my face clean. Alice found me some flats to wear with my dress, no need to be taller than Edward.

"Can I go to the beach for a little bit?" I asked Alice.

"As long as you don't come back with a tail," Alice grinned. I thanked her and walked down to the beach, holding my dress up with both hands. The sun was just now setting, leaving a beautiful orange glow across the sky. Some clouds were still present but only enough to cast a barrier between the suns's fading rays and the rest of the sky. I gasped when I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Bells it's me," I looked up and saw Emmett, in the rags we're normally in when on land.

"Hey," I smiled happily, Em pulled me in to a tight hug, knocking the breath clear out of me.

"Happy Birthday squirt," I pulled away from him and smiled. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm going out tonight," I replied. "But I have to be home by morning," Em nodded knowingly.

"I don't know how to—"

"Bella!" I pushed Emmett into the water and turned around, breathing out, it was only Alice. "Come on!" she yelled smiling. I held up one finger, asking for a few seconds, Alice nodded and walked back to the house.

"Don't worry, I'll be there if anything happens," Em's voice spoke; I turned around to see him in the water with his head about the waves.

"How?" I whispered.

"Just trust me," Emmett smiled and swam away. I walked slowly up the beach, buying some time on land. I knew after the engagement I will never be allowed to go back on land. I all too soon got back to the Cullen's and walked inside.

"Happy birthday!" Every one yelled once I opened the door. I smiled at all of them, staring at each and every one of their faces, etching them in my memory to look back at. Edward made his way over to me, dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. A few of the buttons at the top of his shirt were undone, leaving his perfectly toned chest for me to look at. His hair was as usual, completely messy, but very sexy. He held a single red rose in his hand and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, he wrapped his arm up with mind and led me out the door. I stepped out, not before looking back at his family, remembering each and every one of them.

Edward P.O.V

I was slightly nervous, thinking of how to tell her how I felt. But I just knew if it was meant to be then everything will be fine. I had specially arranged for us to have a beautiful boat ride in a lake leading off to the ocean. Bella seemed slightly frightened when we reached the lake but got into the boat none the less. We hadn't spoken one word since we left the house, leaving me in a complete mystery about her. I helped her into the small boat, then settling down and beginning to row. We stayed in complete silence, which was slightly disappointing.

"So," I said.

"Hm," I looked over at Bella, she was playing with her hair a little bit and avoiding my gaze. We were now in the middle of the lake, leaving only us and the creatures in the water.

Bella P.O.V

I didn't know what to say to him, there is no way to tell him goodbye without getting my heart shattered.

"Psst! Bells!" a voice hissed. I looked around frantically and saw Emmett hiding behind some of the plants coming up above water.

"What's wrong?" Edward must have noticed me freaking out. I turned back to him and falsely smiled.

"It's nothing," I replied, but an idea came to mind. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought vampires had good hearing," his golden eyes widened at me in shock

"You know?" he asked, stopping us in the middle of the lake.

"I have for a while,"

"No wonder Alice has been blocking me from her thoughts," he mumbled to himself, I giggled at him, he continued rowing the boat chucking along with me. I turned back to where Emmett was and saw he had scooted up behind our boat, hiding in it's shadow.

"Don't worry this date is going to be one you'll never forget," He grinned.

"How--"

"First we have to create the mood," **(A/N: now its going to sound SOOOOOO much like the little mermaid) **Emmett disappeared from my side and left to go some where else.

Emmett P.O.V **(A/N: lol )**

I swam over to the side of the lake and found some ducks and turtles swimming in the water, I tore off a piece of grass and held it in my hand, acting like a conductor. I needed to step things up so I decided to sing:

"_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her"_

Edward was staring at Bella, which she caught him staring.

"_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl"_

"Did you hear something?" Edward asked, Bella just shrugged smiling.

_"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

I stuck my head below water and spoke to all the creatures below  
_"Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl"_

"So are all those myths about vampires true?" Bella asked.

"Depends," Edward replied.

"Sleeping in a coffin?" Bella asked.

"Myth,"

"Drinking blood?"

"True,"

"Falling in love for eternity," Bella leaned in close to Edward.

"Very true," Edward and Bella were looking directly at each other.

_"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl"_

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

Bella P.O.V

I really thought he was going to kiss me, but then the worse struck. I felt the boat tip over and we both fell into the water. Edward made his way up above water and got back up on the boat.

"Bella come on," I looked down below water and saw not legs, but my tail. "Bella," I looked up at Edward with an apologetic smile on my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward grabbed my hand as I turned and looked down at the water, clearly seeing my tail. My dress had disappeared and I was not back to my normal self.

"Bella please stay," I turned to look at him and was about to say something when I felt his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered shut, cherishing the feeling of his cold lips on mine. I kept thinking back to this is what I wanted, but at the same time it's tearing my heart up into pieces. I broke away from Edward before he could get any further. He seemed so disappointed, a permanent frown made its way onto his face.

"This will never work out," I whispered, letting go of his hand and swimming far away from his boat. My hearing was torn into piecing, I gave this man my heart and now there was no way of getting it back.

"Bella," I didn't turn around when he said my name, instead I swam away faster. "Bella!" I something wet and small fall out of my eyes; I knew these were tears I was just never so sad to actually cry. I turned around one last time and saw him hunched over the water.

"Edward," I whispered, I knew he heard me because his head shot up quickly.

"I love you," I murmured mostly to myself but he caught it. I turned around fast, ignoring his reaction and swam as fast and as far away as I could from the man I love.

* * *

A/N: is this the last chapter?? could it be? well no i'm not THAT evil...lol

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oh and happy mother's day everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

i do not own twilight or the little mermaid

* * *

**Chapter 12-Epilogue**

Bella P.O.V

I looked around the deserted castle; the waters were dark, casting dark shadows over my old home. This is the first time I've come to see my home since I left. I swam to where I remember my old room to be, and saw that nothing has changed; everything was the exact same as it was only; there was no life in the room. I swam out of the room and made my way throughout the castle remembering everything that took place here.

Since I left Edward, I've been living away from my family. I never saw any of them. Emmett had left to Paris and ran into Alice's sister, Rosalie; they've been together for as long as I can remember. He's living on land now, being one of them. Yes it's true; Rose changed him when he first came on land. He was attacked by a bear while trying to find his way throughout the woods. They're now married and together for all eternity.

Me on the other hand, I never came home. I bid my brother goodbye and escaped away from my engagement. From what I've been told my father gave up looking for me and gave the crown to Jacob. The Black's castle was far away from my father's, making everyone leave my old home. I never had the guts to actually go and visit my home.

I swam back to my room and looked through my stuff. I was playing with my necklace while looking outside my window. I didn't see any life out there. There was nothing her, only the remains of my old life.

I turned to where my large mirror still stood; I remember when I used to imagine myself human. I would sit here in front of my mirror praying and hoping that I would somehow turn human, but that wasn't the case for me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Nothing has really changed in the past, only my eyes are now gold.

I swam out of the window in my room, swimming away from this awful memory and to something better. Once I reached shore I used my necklace one last and final time. My tail disappeared revealing my legs; I stepped out of the water in one of the many dresses I own.

"How was it?" a musical voice asked. I looked up and smiled at my husband. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Nothing has really changed in the past 100 years," Yup that's right, I've been alive for that long. I'm not some old woman though, I'm the exact same as is was when I left, the same 17 year old. I looked up at my love and smiled, he smiled that crooked smile right back at me. His bronze hair was blowing lightly in the wind, making him even more of a god, dazzling me as usual. It's not really possible for one vampire to be dazzled by another, but in his case it still made my dead heart race.

You're probably wondering what's going on, well to put it in a short way, Edward changed me. After I left I made it regular to visit Forks every night, but never leaving the water. I always watched what he was doing, hoping that there was some way we could be together forever. That day finally came, after my father's death I was finally free, his powers would have no effect on me, only the deep sorrow I had for loosing my father. During the day of his death, I snuck away from my hiding place and walked up to shore. I knocked on the Cullen door once to have it opened by my love. He embraced me so strongly I was afraid I was going to break, but that never did happen. Tears ran down my face for the second time in my life, but this time out of happiness. We planned for only a few days, and soon enough came to the conclusion of turning me.

Today was the very first time I went back in the ocean after I was turned; everything seemed so different, especially with no one living in the castle. Edward finger lifted my chin up to look at him; I smiled at the gesture, knowing fully well what was to happen next.

"I love you," he breathed. I grinned from ear to ear, knowing full well that this is what love is supposed to feel like. All those movies all those TV shows, nothing compared to this, this was real. This is true love.

"I love you too," Edward leaned in and planted his lips on mine. I tilted my head to the side, showing him all the passion and love I felt for him. His lips moved smoothly with mine, it seemed as if his lips were made to fit with mine. We stayed on the beach for a while, just enjoying each other's company. After breaking our gazes on each other we both looked out at the horizon and saw the sun setting. The orange glow dominated the sky, a few dense clouds scattered around.

We were standing up on the beach, Edward's arms tightly around my cold body, mine still around his neck. I leaned my head on his chest and looked at the sun. It never ceased to amaze me; it seemed as if my dead heart was still alive, all due to the man embracing me. One of Edward's arms left my waist; I raised my head to look at what he was doing. He reached over to my neck and held my necklace in his cold hand. With one yank he tore the necklace clear off my neck. Our gold gazes locked with each other's.

"I don't think we'll need this anymore," that crooked smile I loved so much was etched on his face. I smiled back at him and kissed him deeply. I felt his arm jolt, knowing he had just thrown the necklace into the ocean. I broke away from him and smiled.

"_Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me"_ I sang.

Edward laughed and I joined in. I just knew that this is what love is supposed to feel like; I knew I was never going to need that necklace again, because right now my heart has come back from the dead. Beating every time I see Edward smile and racing every time he kisses me and soaring every time he tells me he loves me.

* * *

A/N: ok ok everyone together now "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" lol, IT'S DONE!! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW!! I want to thank all the people that encouraged me to keep going with the story, if it wasn't for them this story would have been deleted. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT HELPED ME!

(p.s. i'm putting it to a vote if i should write another story being rose finds bella's necklace and she and em move under water)


End file.
